Personal Navigation Devices (PNDs) often have maps that are out-of-date. Traditional mechanisms for updating the maps of PNDs are cumbersome and inconvenient. More specifically, traditionally companies such as NAVTEQ collect information regarding roads by driving every road using specially equipped cars. These companies then provide the collected information to PND providers for use in their maps. Recently, TomTom has introduced a service referred to as Map Share that enables users of TomTom® PNDs to manually make corrections to their maps and then share their corrections with other users of the TomTom® Map Share service. However, even though the TomTom® Map Share service provides some advantages, it is still cumbersome and burdensome on the users in that they must manually make corrections to their maps. As such, there is a need for a system and method for updating the maps of PNDs that places little, if any, burden on users of the PNDs. In addition, an improved system and method for providing alternate route recommendations to users is needed.